Just one of THOSE days!
by kage1586
Summary: Kakashi sitting in a corner with his beloved little book, Naruto thinks Sakura will die that night, Kakashi and Sakura know better...OneShot


I do not own Naruto. I own this one shot fic…

I got a sorta idea from a fellow authoress Kisshi-chan…but it's just a tad…JUST A TAD different…muwahahaha!

Summary: Sakura pms, Sasuke doesn't care (as usual), Kakashi reading porn, Narutothe nice guy just trying to make Sakura happy.

R&R please! I'd really like to hear it lol

----------

Just One of THOSE Days!

-----------

"SENSEI!" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi turned to a petrified Sakura. "I'M DYING!"

Kakashi lifted a brow as Naruto ran over, "Oh god! Why? How can you take Sakura away!" he looked up to the sky, "WHY!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off, 'drama queens. The lot of them.'

Kakashi hit Naruto over the head, "why don't you make yourself useful? Go get some hot water from town or something." he ordered.

"Do…do you think you can save her!" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"Does it look like she's dead yet?" Kakashi asked back.

Naruto beamed, "You are so cool right now!" Naruto ran off and called back, "RIGHT now."

Kakashi sighed and looked down at Sakura, "Now Sakura, why are you dying?"

"I'm bleeding internally! It won't stop! And I haven't even been fighting!" she started to cry.

"Where?" he was almost afraid to ask.

And she was almost afraid to tell. "Uhm…"

"Down south?" Kakashi paled as she nodded. He fell over, "WHY ME!"

---------------------

Naruto returned a few moments later and saw Kakashi on the ground, "Who's the one dying again?"

Sakura's lip quivered, "I…I need…"

Naruto ran to her side, "What! You need a pillow?" she nodded. "A blanket?" she nodded again. "How about some flowers?"

"What about chocolate!" she beamed. "Along with the flowers!" she pointed out.

Naruto blinked, "Well, it's your last day, it's all up to you." he ran into town again.

Kakashi had told her as he tried to regain composure before Naruto came back with the water that Sakura wasn't going to die. It was a "female" problem and explained all the basics.

When she asked how he knew.

He just refused to answer.

---------------------

Naruto ran back with everything, "I brought you a lot of different flowers and candy…I didn't know what kind you wanted…being your last day and all."

Kakashi went to tell Naruto that she wasn't dying when Sakura gave him a death glare. He pulled his porn out and sat in the corner.

Alone.

With his porn.

Naruto made Sakura lay down, propped her feet up and covered her, "Anything else!"

Sakura lifted a brow, "Yea, how about some grapes? Oh! And a beauty scroll?" (think beauty magazine)

"Ok…"

"And Naruto?" she asked.

"Yea?" he looked at her, saddened a bit.

"What's the matter?" she asked a bit and winced.

"You're dying! Need I remind you?"

Sakura blinked, "Oh yea…that." she laughed a bit, "That's ok, Naruto, you'll always have Sensei and Sasuke to bug you!"

Naruto sighed, 'It just won't be the same.'

Sakura thought a moment, "oh…Naruto?"

"Yea?" he asked again.

"How about a pad?"

"…A what?"

"A pad." she looked at Kakashi as he sat in his corner and scooted away before she asked him to explain. "It comes in a box. And quite a few come in it…and it's supposed to be for a "menstrual cycle."" (go with me, they got them back then :-P)

Naruto nodded, "I'll see if I can find them. I wonder if the people in the store will know."

"Oh, they probably will. Ask a lady! She'd know!" Sakura chimed.

"Right!" Naruto ran off to town again.

-------------

Naruto stepped up to the counter with a beauty magazine, grapes, and a bottle of "menstrual" tablets as a woman came up, 'Perfect!'

"Is this all?" she looked at the odd things and thought he was a bit odd.

"No…can I have a box of pads, please?" Naruto asked in the most innocent way.

The woman at the counter dropped the beauty magazine and looked at him, "For…you?"

"No for my friend, Sakura." Naruto smirked, "She asked me to get them. I didn't know what to look for."

"Oh. PHEW!" the woman laughed as if Naruto was supposed to know what was going on and got a few boxes. "Now, we have the ones with wings, the ones that don't have wings. Oh yes, this one has pretty pictures on it, and this one plays a tune, and this one fits womanly figures, and this one fits girlish figures, and this one--"

"WHOA! I'LL JUST TAKE THEM ALL!" Naruto held his head and sighed, 'Geez! I hope I don't put someone through this much trouble when I die!'

So, as he walked out with 10 bags, 9 of which were filled with nothing but pads, and a box of tampons, -just in case-, he was stared at strangely all the way till he got away from the town. "Man…people sure are weird." he muttered as he found Sakura eating some chocolate. "Hey, I picked out the stuff. I didn't know what kinda pads you needed…so I got one of each. And a box of tampons."

Kakashi choked a bit and hit his chest a few times. "I'm …sure she appreciates that." he covered up.

"Hey Kakashi? What's a tampon?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi blanched, 'Me and my big mouth…'

---------

As the day progressed, Naruto grew more and more tired of Sakura's every beck and call. Not to mention, his hands were getting tired of massaging her neck, back and feet.

He knew he wanted to know more about Sakura, but this was ridiculous! She'd be dead in a few hours! If she had that long!

Sakura looked at him strangely, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?" he looked at her from a box of pads, "It says it should catch the blood, does that mean you'll heal?"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Uhm…no. It's only if you caught it in time. And I didn't."

Naruto frowned, "Gee. Too bad." he said sadly and the night progressed.

-------------

Sakura laid on the bed, motionless as Naruto approached her, "Hey Sakura?"

She looked at him, her eyes dark and she looked pretty pale to him, "Yea?"

Naruto sighed, "Since this is probably the last day…we see each other till the next life, you'd think I had more courage to say this--"

"OH GOD!" she grabbed her stomach as Kakashi jumped into a tree, waiting for an ambush. When he looked down, he sighed.

"Take a tablet Naruto bought. It'll ease the pain." Kakashi advised.

Naruto grabbed the tablet quickly and gave it to her with some water. "Geez Sakura! You caught one painful way to die!"

Sakura nodded in false agreement.

--------

Naruto tried again after her cramps subsided, "Sakura, I know you don't want to hear this now and I don't want to say it now but I think I should before I never get a chance to."

Sakura looked at him as if he grew a horn, "What?"

Naruto continued, "I…really like you Sakura." he came out and said it in a quick breath.

Her eyes widened. 'Oh no! He's gonna hate me when he finds out I'm gonna live!' she thought. "Hey, Naruto, I haven't been honest…"

"Hey, I know you love Sasuke and all--" Naruto continued cutting her off throughout the night telling her how he felt.

-------------

He stayed by her side through the entire night, holding her wrist to make sure her heart was still beating. He was sure the night would take her.

When the rays of sunlight came up, he noticed there was no hand. He got up quickly and saw Sakura cooking a bit and looked over to him, "Oh! Naruto, you weren't supposed to get up till I was done! Uhm…have some breakfast?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kakashi as they shook their heads. "Why…aren't you dead?"

Sakura brushed her hair back and coughed some, "Uhm…well, it's just a female thing. It happens every month and this was my first time getting it and I didn't know. But Kakashi told me that I'd be fine in a week or less and you know what, your food is getting cold." she changed the subject.

His eye twitched and then, he fell over. "I just can't understand women."

--------

lol, I figured it would be kinda funny :-P using him to her advantage…

kinda sad but then again, funny…right?

Haha…I'm so corny

-kage1586


End file.
